


Quarantined with one direction

by Joellewritesstuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Niall, F/M, Jealous Louis, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Mentioned One Direction, Model Zayn, One Direction Hiatus, One Direction Imagines, One Direction References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joellewritesstuff/pseuds/Joellewritesstuff
Summary: 2020, corona. Y/n 's alcholic mother sells her daughter to one direction for a single bottle of handsanitizer while she throws her hair up in a messy bun.Disclaimer: I made this because my friends dared me too and I enjoy writimg funny trashy stuff, dont take this serious at all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Quarantined with one direction

"WAKE UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT.", Yup, thats my mom. After my father left us for his mistress and we couldn't pay our bills without him she became an alcoholic. Not to mention that with the coronacrisis trying to save ourselves with the little money we had wasn't easy. She bought nineteen bottles of wine and nineteen rolls of toiletpaper. It had to be enough to last us fourteen days. Right now we're on day three, so far we have ten bottles of wine left and nineteen rolls of toiletpaper.  
"Y/N IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN RIGHT NOW!"   
I threw my dirty blonde hair up into a messy bun, straightend my croptop and knot my flannel around my waist. I walked down the stairs for the first time in three days, it turned out that self isolating was the keyword to describe my lifestyle. I just sat on my bed watching old one direction interviews, missing them. "There you are fatty." My mother said, smiling that charming smile she used to get free drinks from creepy old men. Her blue eyes diddn't even try to focus on me as she spoke. "I sold you." I blinked in disbelief. Who the fuck would buy a human? Thats the most unrealistic thing ever? It's as realistic as one direction getting back together. I mean sexslaves are a thing and all but, you dont actually buy those do you? Besides who the fuck would buy a human in the middle of the apocalypse? "Sold me?" I asked. "To who?" My mother laughed a laugh the men at the bar said was her happy sexy smileyface but really was just sadness drowned in alcohol. "I sold you!" She cried in what seemed like excitement. "To five guys! At the store! For a bottle of handsanitizer!" "A FUCKING BOTTLE OF HANDSANITIZER!" "Handsanitizer!" She screamed like an excited three year old showing off her talking skills. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" "Because I dont waaahnt to get siiiickkkk, sssssillllyyy," She lisped. Coronvirus cannot be killed by handsanitizer cause its a virus not a bacteria goddamnit. The doorbell rang. "There are your owners." She winked like a teen telling her bestfriend she's about to lose her virginity. I walked up to the door and opend it. "Hello, luv." And there they stood. One direction.

I diddn't know what to say. It was them, right in front of me. Harry, Zayn, Louis, Nial, and uhm, what was the other one called... uhm... Oh, right, Liam! I looked at my white canvas converse, too scared to make eye contact. I've always been a little shy, which made me so awkward I diddn't have any friends, but I'll also have to give my mother some credit. I heard a brief murmur in a low raspy voice. Then a laugh like sunshine. 'So uhm...' One of them broke the silence, I thought it was that one who's name I already couldn't bring up again. I brought my head back up. Five pairs of eyes were fixed on me. I felt a rush to cover myself up in a blanket and hide. A pair of intelligent green eyes locked with mine. Time slowed down. My body felt as if it were made of sand, falling smoothly through gaps inbetween long fingers. Like the not so solid dune inside of an hourglass that just got turned over. I was broken down grain by grain, every piece sucked into those vaccuming green eyes.  
'Why don't you go and pack your bags?' The irrelevant one said. My body felt as if it could explode any minute, my head red and hot like an igniting flame. It took me a while to truly process what he just said through the sandstorm in my brain. Pack. Bags. Packing bags? 'We can help you. I mean, if you want...' Harry said, his eyes on me, yet not daring to look me into the eyes again. I diddn't want him near me, afraid I would turn from a solid sand base to flying dust. Louis' eyes were focussed on Harry in a rather furious way. 'It's.. uh... it's... it's fine.' I let out. As fast as I could I ran up the stairs. Fuck, i'm sold to one direction. This is the most unrealistic thing ever. They've broken up too. Why are they together? The logic reason is of course the corona virus, but i'm in a wattpad book. So they must be together only for me to be bought. How the fuck am i going to handle this. At least its's better than living with my mother, for now, I think. Let's just pack, pack really long. I diddn't have a lot of stuff to pack. My mom mostly used my clothes to wear to the bar. In her logic she would look skinny if she wore a skinny person's clothes, which she obviously diddn't. I usually diddn't get those clothes back, or she puked on them, or shit in them, or fucked some drunk guy in them. The only clothes she diddn't take were my hoodies that I wore a lot because I am insecure about my body. I dumped them into a weekendbag with some toileteries, socks and underwear. I got back down and joined the five boys waiting outside with my weekendbag slung over my shoulder. 'Let's crack on, then.' Niall said in an Irish accent, running a hand through his light hair that matched his light skintone. Louis' jaw thightend. I tried to smile kindly at my new owners but I probably looked super awkward and made them regret their purchase already. 

Harry stared at my bag. 'Let me carry that for you.' Zayn said in a charming tone with a little naughty wink. The bag wasn't that heavy. I was too shy to say anything about it and finally gave the bag to Zayn after an awkward game of "who can pull the strap to their body harder". They must think I am super awkard and clumsy and not worth their bottle of handsanitzer. Off we went. Into a van. To my surprise the van diddn't really smell rockstarish, it diddn't smell like alcohol or weed. It wasn't a dirty porn van either, there were no visible cumstains or the reek of semen. The bag of candy inbetween the seats in the front gave away I diddn't just step into a kidnapper's van, as kidnappers rarely had the candy they promised the little kids would get if they would step in the van. I sat next to Zayn, who was checking out his reflection in the window and fixed his hair. Behind me I heard Niall saying some Irish gibberish to Harry.   
Louis sat in front of me on the passenger's seat, the fifth member was driving. His face looked like it was injected with a form of botox that made his eyebrows stand up in anger. "Keep driving like that and you'll kill us before the corona virus does, Payno." I knew Payno was the invisible one's nickname but Louis spat it out like an elementary child would call another child stupid on the playground. The useless one began coughing loudly, most definitly not in his elbow. Damn, I would be really mad if I died in two weeks just because one direction bought me and the boring one decided to make it rain cough spit in the van on the way to their house... Louis made a pretty face and started coughing back, making sure his cough spit fell in a shower of germs, bacteria and possibly covid-19 on the bland one's face. Although I kinda wanted to die because I'm super awkward and not as pretty as other girls, I got a little worried. Zayn made an irritated face at his reflection in the window and licked his pinky finger in an attempt to fix his perfectly groomed eyebrows. The Irish gibberish behind me came to a stop. Like someone suddenly stopped fingering a girl that was about to cum. "TREAT PEOPLE WITH KIDNESS," Harry used that deep, raspy voice in a rather demanding manner. Everyone inside the van fell silent. It stayed that way for the rest of the ride.

After about fourty minutes we arrived at a rather mundane looking house, in a rather mundane street. No one was out on the street. All windows and doors were closed. It reminded me of the streets one would see in a themepark. Except this one was real. And probably not the cute fairytale village one would love to walk through. No, it would be the mundane street with the spooky manor. Those were the scariest, their horrors hiding in plain sight, giving off that "all is well, why won't you come inside, darling?" vibe. Maybe the boys were like that, too. They look like a cute boyband everyone adores, but really they're sadistic sexmonsters. My stomach turned at the thought of Irish sounding moans penetrating my ears, followed by awful slaps across my whole body that would most definitely hurt and leave bruises.   
Niall opend the door. He let me walk in first. We stood in a normal hall. with normal doors, that, hopefully, would lead to a normal living room, normal toilet and a normal broomcloset. "A little housetour, shall we?" Zayn said. "Broomcloset, toilet." He pointed to the two doors on the left. He swinged open the door on the right. "Welcome to our living room, we'll be quarantined in here for probably months. We can play boardgames, videogames, cuddle..." He added a little wink to his words. "Dining room. Oh Louis, you forgot the sixth chair for our special girl." Zayn purred. Louis diddn't say anything and left. I felt Harry coming closer behind me. Zayn continued his house tour through the entire house, we stopped in the hall upstairs where everyone slept. All doors were closed and stayed that way as Zayn stated where everyone was to spend the night. Ofcourse making the little "this is where the magic happens" statement about his own room. He pointed me my room and suggested I should freshen up and get ready for diner as everyone went off to do their own thing. I laid my bag on the small twinbed and laid down next to it. This is my life now. And not a single kinky room in sight. We were locked up in a apocalyptic virus outbreak situation but it couldn't help me from giggling. I was going to spend the rest of my life with my favourite boyband.

**Author's Note:**

> heyya,   
> so my friends dared me to write this at 3 am and well, I did, cause why not? I hope you enjoyed reading this! :) for now this is it. If you want me to continue let me know.
> 
> \- Joëllewritesstuff :)


End file.
